


Everything - just for a piece of bread

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Vlad, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Violence, Noble Vlad Masters, Older Danny Fenton, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Poor Danny Phantom, Top Danny, Y'all already waited for that, eventual angst, finally smut, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: Danny was merely stealing some food for his family when he got caught! Again...But what he didn't expect was having to fight for himself in the arena like the gladiators he'd always admired. Also, there is that noble, fresh in town, who was more than interested in the young adultJust for a piece of bread...
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 33
Kudos: 67
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining this fic!  
> It was a wished prompt on the Pompous Pep Server, so prepare!  
> Now, thanks again and enjoy the Gladiator AU by me!  
> Also, thanks to [SRJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRJackson) from the Discord server for beta reading, so pls check them out!

Chapter 1

It was a warm morning as Danny walked down to the marketplace. The scent of spices tickled his nose and he saw market stalls with olives, nuts, cheese and fish - a lot, Danny could never imagine having the money to pay for these noble goods. His family often didn’t have enough for bread, so cheese or fish was unreachable for them.

But Danny was never a person who let a possibility pass if presented. Today, vendors seemed to be less cautious and alert. More so, they were in a celebratory mood which he didn’t waste much thought on.

The teenager saw his chance to pocket some items. First, a big piece of cheese disappeared in his bag, then a handful of olives and nuts. But the most important thing was a big piece of the most expensive breed, he could find on the market. It took him a little bit to find his destination, but finally his nose filled with the delicious scent of good, thick bread. His eyes were fixated on one good piece, which would make him and his family full for the next few days. His hand slipped up as he went to grab it.

His wrist was in someone’s grasp. His eyes snapped up to face the vendor in charge of the bread. He wasn’t really happy to see someone trying to steal his excellent bread. His face was as red as the tomatoes sold a few booths further.

Immediately, Danny tried to free his hand from the firm hold. But the vendor never had the intention to weaken his grip. Rather, he attempted to tighten it, therefore the teenager had to escape as fast as he could.

Shaking this hand off of him wouldn’t work, so he tried so talk his way out: "My my, sir! Why are you holding my hand?“

The vendor couldn’t get any more red in the face.

"You’re a thief!“

His eyes finally left the young man, so he could search for a guard in the marketplace.

"I'm not a thief!" Danny began, but quickly had regrets, when the man’s eyes were back on him and focused on only him. With a bit of a shake in his voice, he continued: "I was rather interested in buying one!“

"Pff!“ His eyes were full of mistrust, "Because you have the money to do that?“

His voice was full of amusement. Damn, Danny was trapped and he had no idea how to get out without using some force.

Furthermore, the whole market watched them now, whispering. They got so much attention, so even a guard was on his way now. Danny sighed, closed his eyes. All he wanted was some good food for his family. Nothing more, nothing less. He should’ve gone with that cheese, olives and nuts and his family would have at least something to eat. Like this, they had nothing again.

"What is going on here?“

"This kid tried to steal my precious bread!"

Danny opened his eyes meeting a cold glare. The guard knew him, he was sure. Sadly it wasn’t the first time, he was caught. He hadn't gotten caught for a pretty long time now. Maybe - just maybe - he forgot him.

"Daniel Fenton," the guard sighed, - nope, he still knew him - he turned to the vendor. "Thank you a lot, I"ll take him with me!“

Shortly after his hands were roped and the guard guided him away from the marketplace. Behind him, he heard some people laughing about him.

He hated it, when he got caught. Noble people always thought that they were so much better than the common folk. He hated getting led away from the marketplace in ropes. But he needed to do this for the safety of his family, he didn’t like stealing from others. However, how should his family survive otherwise? They are too poor to get food regularly.

First Danny thought he was allowed to get home when they were in the safety of alleys, but when the guard didn’t stop, he knew that today, something was different.

He already saw the arena in the far distance, Danny’s panic spiked and he asked while nervously laughing, "Where are you bringing me?"

His nightmares surely became true this moment, "To the arena!"

Outright, his body froze and he tried his best to keep up with the guard. In his mind, he decided, he needed to get away from here. Danny knew what would follow if he arrived at the arena. No freedom. Fights till the death.

"You can’t do this," his voice was shaking, showing the fear his face would never reveal. "I was merely stealing food for my family!“

"If you can’t learn it otherwise," the guard said coldly, gazing upon him without giving Danny chances to redeem himself, "You have to learn it the hard way.“

Now he started to fight against the guard who was ignoring all his efforts. He just wanted to give his family a bit more to eat. His parents, his sister. He never planned to get killed because of it.

"Please," he begged, but got pulled again by the guard.

His tears tried to reveal themselves, but he gulped and said to himself, "Don’t give in!" He had to show hardness from the beginning if he wanted to survive the arena. If he would…

Nevertheless, he tried to see something positive in the situation: he would finally meet some of the Gladiators, he loved to watch. Even if he always wished to meet them otherwise.

The arena was impressive. Each time he walked past it, he remembered how many years it took to build it and how many men already lost their lives there. How many nobles came here to see these men die.

The teenager understood the appeal of fights of life and death. On the streets in the poor neighborhood he was from, teenagers fought all the time. Most of the time, they bet money, food or sometimes even intimacies. But never life or death situations.

So the teenager was unsure what he should feel. This was something he never thought he'd be experiencing in the first place. He always wished to see the fights in person, but never being a part of them. But he was scared as well as excited of what awaited him inside. Anyway, he didn’t have a choice about going in or not. The guard dragged the kid behind himself through the halls of the arena. Out of the sun, the air was cold on Danny’s skin and he shivered thanks to his now ice cold sweat.

He stumbled more than really keeping up with the pace of the guard. Where were they going? Were they going to the fight field directly? Or could Danny get a bit of training before he had to fight for his damn life?

However they stepped out of the halls onto a gigantic training field. In little groups, there was already some training in progress. His eyes widened a little bit when he caught the moves of the gladiators all at once.

But they came suddenly to a halt, when they reached someone. He seemed to be kind of a guard, but Danny wasn’t sure about that. He definitely wore better and more clothes then the rest of the gladiators. But his clothes still looked very poor in comparison to Danny’s guard.

"Good morning!" he greeted them. His voice was pretty soft and warm compared to the other man.

"A thief."the guard sighed and shoved the teenager towards the stranger who caught him before he went down to the ground. "He keeps on stealing food from the market and I decided, he needs some punishment!“

Danny gulped, when the stranger laughed. He is so fucked, if he stayed here. But he still had no choice regarding this punishment.

"i understand."" the stranger answered, still laughing, "Thank you for bringing him here!“  
The teenager kept his head low while hearing chuckles and steps though the sand.

"You can raise your head, he's gone!“

Danny’s head snapped up and he was staring at the stranger, grinning at him. His mouth flew open, so many questions to be asked, but the stranger continued, "Most people are calling me Cicero, so you will too, young gladiator!“ Then he helped him to stabilize his stance.

"Name’s Danny," he mumbled under his breath. His gaze again wandered off to the other's training. "And I am a gladiator now?“

His eyes went back to the man who was genuinely smiling.

"Yes, for one fight! You have to impress the audience and if they think you put up a good show, you can go back to your normal life of stealing and existing!“

The man who called himself Cicero turned around and told Danny to follow him. He immediately followed the trained man to a smaller group of gladiators. Then the other turned back to him to get rid of the rope finally.

His thumb pointed to the group behind him and explained the next steps for Danny: "You'll show me what you can do with this group! I want to see if you can fight or if we have to start from zero! Do you understand?“

Danny nodded, impressed by the dominance Cicero was suddenly showing.

But the man sure wanted more so Danny opened his mouth, "I understand! I’ll show you what I'm capable of.“

He stepped up to the group. Most of the men were a lot older than him, but one looked like nothing older than twenty years. So he signaled him that he wanted to fight against him first.

The other stepped up, cracked his knuckles with a big grin on his lips. He seemed to be pretty sure he'd be the winner of their training fight, but Danny would make sure to remove that grin from his face.

He positioned himself for the fight, raised his hands before his face. The teenager was sure, for outsiders it had to look funny to watch him due to the simple fact he'd never really fought like this. But he trusted his instincts and his quick reflexes.

He dodged the first fist flying towards his stomach, but didn’t see the second fist coming right up. But not letting himself down, he straightened himself and dodged the next hit already coming. Then his first blow flew and hit the other in the face.

Danny’s body - now filled with adrenaline - was tense down to his bones and his eyes followed every single small movement of his enemy. He had no problems, dodging the next hits.

His victory would be to let the other bleed dry.

So he just had to be quick on his feet and land one or two hits time after time. After a short time, the movement of his enemy got slower and more sluggish. He should have no real power left to defend himself, so Danny started to connect one hit after another.

There was a whistle next to them bringing him back. His eyes jumped at the sound, seeing Cicero with a big grin. Danny lost his fighting pose, glaring back at his opponent. He looked a lot more beaten up than he'd thought.

"I am-" he began remorsefully, but they started to laugh. Even his fighting partner was holding his chest.

Cicero calmed himself down till he was better to understand, "Good job, Danny! I think we can do something with your agility and stamina!"

Immediately, Danny brightened up and grinned while looking around the group.

"Welcome to your family for the few next days of your life!“

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

His conveyance halted in front of the arena, he would be resting for the next few weeks. Vlad sighed as he ran up to the big building. He got an uneasy feeling staying here while the rumors about a planned assassination toned down. His assistant, Skulker, was taking care of the conveyance, so he would possibly meet him inside.

The cold air inside the halls of the arena was refreshing after his long travel through the Roman Empire. But the coldness reminded him that he needed a bath urgently and something fresh to wear.

Walking down the halls towards the chambers of the emperors, Vlad was fixing his hair back into the low plait he wore most of the time.

He should stay in this unknown city till they catch the assassin or the rumors stop. But after all, he had needed a bit of private time. He was getting old and only working wasn’t what he was imagining the rest of his life would be. But it got like this before he could even react. In his youth, he was not more than a mere noble man, but now he had responsibilities he never dreamed of. But it was this life he'd decided to live.

Inside of the chambers, he quickly removed his dirty clothes full of sweat and dirt from travel. His feet carried him to the bathroom. He lowered himself into the hot water. His muscles relaxed instantly everywhere the warm water touched him.

His eyes fluttered closed. Slowly he leaned back against the backrest. A few minutes later, Skulker was coming in and preparing the clothes for his master.

“Thanks, Skulker.”

Vlad’s eyes found the other man who was now looking at him.

“Yes, Master?”

Vlad smiled a little bit.

“How about you look around in town while I finish for today? I am tired from the long ride and only wish to get cleaned and to bed!”

Skulker hesitated for just a brief second but it earned him a raised eyebrow, so he quickly answered, “Yes, Master! Shall I get something for you while I am away?”

Vlad shakes his head in one smooth movement, then sinks back into the water and against the backrest, his eyes closed once more.

But as he heard how Skulker was about to leave the room, he asked with a grin, “Maybe get some delicious food from the market? I will surely be hungry when I wake up!”

Skulker didn’t answer, but the older man nevertheless knew that he would not forget his request.

After a while, he stood up, stretching his sore muscles, before walking up to the pile of fresh and neatly folded clothing. He dried himself with a towel and slipped into his clothes. Then he walked back into his chamber, looking around for the first time. It was a good room, mostly clean, but that was to be expected. They knew he was coming. But it wasn’t as pompous as his home which was a welcomed change.

But the best about the room was the balcony. Vlad immediately went to the railing leaning against it and looked over his new home for the next few weeks. The mid-day sun sparkled through the trees around him and he took a deep breath. A break from his responsibilities… The thought pleased more and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the beta'ing here too :D This time, it was the wonderful [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten)
> 
> Also thanks for reading this! It means a lot to me!

Chapter 2

The next morning, Danny woke up thanks to his new trainer Cicero. He landed on the floor when he jolted up shaken. He glared at the man making noise with a pot to wake the fighters unpleasantly. 

“Thanks”, he growled, looking pissed.

Cicero hadn't looked impressed in the slightest, while the teenager stood up and dusted himself down.

“Good Morning, training begins shortly, so move!”

Not only Danny was rolling with his eyes and grunted under his breath. But the trainer ignored the displeased noises his comrades were throwing at him.

Danny fixed the clothes he got yesterday. They were nothing more than some rags, obviously too big for his young body, so he was showing off more than anticipated. All held in place with some ropes. But in all honesty, he wasn’t sure if it hadn’t some benefits for him.

Being a gladiator - even just for a few days - could make him more interesting to some people out there. Women never really got his attention like some men, as he felt more attracted to guys. Maybe that was a reason why he always hoped to see gladiator fights, because he was impressed by the dominance these men could easily show. 

Cicero talked with him after the short meal they got, which was easily more than he could think of. He had told him that he thinks Danny could be easily one of the most-popular fighters if he would stay here as a volunteer.

It was known that some men volunteered to be gladiators. Danny even got to know some of them. But he couldn’t imagine doing this as a job, even if its payment was more than he could ever imagine. He could support his family while they could put their focus on more important things than food or money. Maybe it was the fear of dying or the insecurity of failing, but Danny couldn’t think of one argument that would make him stay here for more than one fight!

On the other hand, the money would help his family a lot. They could buy whatever they always wanted. They wouldn’t be poor anymore… Wasn’t that what Danny always dreamed of?

“Boy”, a voice got his attention. He looked to the man, his opponent from yesterday. “Are you coming? Cicero doesn’t wait for anyone!”

A wink followed which confused Danny a little bit, before he nodded to the words of the gladiator.

“Coming!”  
  


><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

The sun shone in Vlad’s face as he woke up. He slept through the afternoon and night. Obviously he was more tired than he thought he was. He sat up in the bed, stretching himself with a small smile on his lips.

He was feeling better. Better than he had in a long time.

Again, he reminded himself that never getting a break can cause burnout after all. Maybe he should have done it sooner…

He stood up. The fine cloth clinged around his body and his feet clapped on the marmor floor faintly. He’d kept on stretching while walking up to a table filled with different food and drinks. It was a lot more than he could eat in one day, but as always Skulker tried to please his master as good as he could.

People often asked him why he trusted this criminal with his life. He would explain to them that Skulker owed him his life.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was Vlad’s first execution. He saw the man before him on knees, a few moments before he would have been burned alive. Suddenly, he felt bad for the criminal and decided to spare his life. Skulker redeemed himself and dedicated his life to him. At first, Vlad wasn’t too excited about his new follower, but after a while, he took the man in and made him his first assistant. He knew the man was too grateful to him to end this in the near future. So he let him stay at his side.

After all these years, he was still pleased he had spared his life in the past. Skulker was a good and loyal man, doing everything he could to satisfy Vlad. He couldn’t even remember a time without the man’s help, and he could not imagine not having it with all his responsibilities and duties.

Vlad took some grapes and was eating them while walking towards the windows. As he got closer, he heard a lot of fighting noises and yelling. His eyes immediately snapped down curiously. Ah, the gladiators! He let his glance wander over the heads and bodies of the fighters. Nothing really caught his attention. Most men were nothing special. The trained bodies were usual for gladiators and they were definitely too old for Vlad’s taste.

As he was ready to get back to his breakfast, he saw someone with black hair, which drew his attention back to the field. A young man, no way older than 20 years old. Vlad was immediately attracted to the mysterious boy. How was it that a young man that young was at a place like this?

Vlad was far too curious now to get back to his breakfast on the table. So he left his chamber and walked down the wide halls, before he stepped out in the openfield a few steps later. The older noble drew a lot of attention to himself, and enjoyed it visibly. Danny on the other hand was too focused to notice him as he tried to finish the attacks, Cicero was showing him.

"Can I help you?"

Cicero looked at Vlad confused, not knowing how he was and what he was doing here.

Vlad smiled, fixed his rope and said: "I thought, you already heard of me… I will live in the arena for the next few weeks!"

Now, Danny raised his eyes to the new, unknown voice.

He saw an older man, maybe in his mid 40's and definitely not older than his parents. His hair was already grey, but all in all the stranger seemed to be trained and fit. But he would lie if he said, the older male was not attractive. Danny could easily compare him to the appeal of the rest of the fighters.

But the teenager also understood that this was not a common person… His clothes and jewellery were too expensive looking to be owned by a simple man.

Cicero turned to the noble completely, inspected him from head to toe, then smiled his friendliest smile.

"So, you must be Vladimir, our noble guest! I hope we're not too loud!"

Vlad laughed for a second, before he answered with a little grin: "It is fine! I like a good fight and so I am happy to be able to live here."

Danny stopped completely with his exercises as well all the others and focused completely on the stranger with the name Vlad. Cicero nodded in thoughts, looking at the man gazingly.

A noble guest… Living in the arena? But why? Aren’t there more comfortable and expensive places to live for a while? Rich people were always so confusing, he thought with rolling his eyes.

Vlad’s glance found Danny’s and the younger froze for a second. In his eyes, there was something, Danny couldn’t quite figure out. Like when a predator is watching a prey… He shuddered and turned again to continue with his exercises.

Vlad on the other hand was extremely happy to get the boy’s attention for a second. He smiled, locked his arms in his back and stepped next to Cicero.

“So, what are you training today?”, he asked, let it sound like a genuine and innocent question.

But all he was here for today was to check out the younger one.

He was not disappointed in any way. The boy was trained, but still slim. Very attractive for someone his age and status. Furthermore, he was small in comparison to himself. Perfect to dominate in any way. Yes, he was not disappointed with what he saw.

But he wouldn’t do anything else to show his interest.

“I’ll train Daniel today… He has a big fight tomorrow and the poor lad should at least survive!”

While Cicero laughed loudly, Danny shot a quick annoyed glance at him before he turned away again. The man still watched him…

Now he knew the boy’s name at least. That was more than he could have wished for the moment.

“Okay”, he states, winking to Cicero, “I will leave you alone again. And I am excited for the fight tomorrow!”

With these words, Vlad turned around and left the field again.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

First, Danny was more than confused by the visit of the older. The way he acted and spoke was something, Danny never experienced before. As if everything was taken for granted… It annoyed him, because his family had to suffer while other people like this noble asshole got to have everything he wanted.

If he had so much money, maybe he could give it to some poor people. But rich people weren’t thinking about anyone else but themselves.

Cicero caught Danny while thinking about this, so he suggested to him that the teenager should take that anger and channel it in the fight.

So Danny trained as good as he could and it helped him a lot. He was successful in defeating his training group at the end of the day while not being more than a bit exhausted.

As the men went back to their cells, the trainer held his youngest trainee back to speak with him again.

“Yes?”

In this short time, Danny had already the feeling that he could open up to the man before him thanks to the genuine person he was.

“I wanted to ask you again about volunteering for fighting.”

Immediately, the mood between the two dropped to zero.

“Cicero, I am sure-”

“I don’t care, if you are sure”, the man interrupted rapidly, making Danny shallow his next words. “You could fight, you are talented and I would be stupid if I don’t tell you that!”

Danny stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure if the sudden change in the voice of the other should told him that the other wouldn’t accept a ‘no’ from him. But overall he was more than afraid to test it out.

So he answered as best as he could: “I will think about it till tomorrow after the fight!”

The expression of the trainer got softer again after he saw with impact his harsher tone had.

“I am sorry, Daniel. I would just be so sad if you would be going again without getting to know everybody here! You are already a part of this family, okay? Now get yourself a bite to eat and get to sleep! You have a big day tomorrow!”

Danny’s face lightened up again as he saw that Cicero wasn’t mad at all.

“Okay, good night!”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

In the meantime, Vlad finished the little work that needed to be done before he got to stay here in peace. He tidied his stuff in the chests and shelves. The food from the morning, he brought to a cooling room to keep them fresh. The last duties were some documents which he had to take care of and then he was a free man for a while.

But the best of the day followed in the late evening as Skulker walked into the chamber with a big present.

Vlad sat on the bed, eating a few grapes while reading a scroll when he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed what he saw.

Instantly, the man jumped out of his bed and greeted the pet that Skulker brought in.

“Maddie, my dear! What are you doing here?”

Vlad couldn’t believe seeing her here in all places. He grinned broadly, as he buried his face in her mane, getting a quiet roar as approval of her owner.

“I thought that a little alone time with her could be helpful so I demanded her to be shipped here”, Skulker replied to the confused glance of his master. “I hope the sight of her pleases you.”

Vlad immediately smiled from one ear to his other.

“Thanks Skulker! Would you mind scraping up meat for her?”

Skulker bowed slightly, then answered: “Never. I will be back in the next hour.”

With those last words, Skulker left Vlad with his big kitty alone. He began to fondle the thick fur and mane and gave her a few kisses on the nose.

“How is my big girl?”, he asked his female lion with a sweet tone in his voice.

Her answer was another roar, a bit louder one this time. He smiled and started to cuddle her right there on the floor. He missed her so badly. In the last month, he hadn’t got any chance to visit her. She was a good girl who didn't deserve to get locked up in a cage. She has been with Vlad since she was a cub and hand-tame to humans. But the other people in the palace weren't really excited by her pure existence, so back she was in her cage.

She was a present of his father and one of his many travels. When Vlad saw her, he couldn’t help but take her in and look after her forever. She was more than just a lion for him. She was family, one of the few people who really understand him. At least he hoped she understood him in any way...

“I apologise for leaving you in that cage for so long…”

Everything the lion replied with was a little huff and she pressed her forehead into the other’s chest. He outright hugged her even more and gave her all the love, he couldn’t give her the last months.

He started talking about his duties and how much he hated them sometimes, about the rumors and how happy he was getting sent away to safety and about the arena and the cute boy he saw in the training.

His focus was mostly on the boy. Daniel… A beautiful name for an attractive man. It was obvious to outsiders that Vlad was all gaga over the boy he just met. But the attractiveness of the boy already twisted him around Daniel’s finger, even if he would never acknowledge it out loud.

However, he wanted to get to know him.

“What do you think about bringing him here tomorrow?”, he grumbled into the fur of his lioness.

A small chuckle got his attention, so his face snapped up.

Skulker was standing with a bucket of meat in the door and grinned. Vlad frowned.

“Skulker, what did-”

“You should ask him to join you tomorrow after the fight”, the prior criminal suggested and came into the room.

The bucket was promptly more interesting than Vlad, so she stood up and walked over to her dinner. In the meantime, the noble man ended up on the cold floor - blushing in embarrassment - and glanced at his lioness’ back. That traitor... Skulker went to his master to help him to his feet.

“I should not, he would only think how weird I am and-”

“Vladimir”, he got interrupted and raised his eyebrows surprised. It was rare that Skulker interrupted him, even rarer he interrupted him twice in a row but now calling him with his name? “Master, it will be okay.”

Skulker continued to dust his master and then began to leave the room again.

“Could you”, Vlad exclaimed before the other could leave, “get something nice to eat for tomorrow’s dinner? I want to impress him.”

Skulker chuckled again. 

“Yes, Master. I will prepare a delicious dinner for tomorrow! Now savor the company of your lioness.”

Vlad sat back on his bed, looking at the lion while she was eating in all calmness.

Should he really invite the boy?

Normally, Vlad wasn’t filled with this insecurity when thinking about wooing someone. It was nothing more than getting to bed together and having a little bit fun. Daniel was obviously an adult - being able to fight here -, but something restrained him from asking the boy. Maybe he was afraid of getting rejected. The boy didn’t really look at him today. Maybe he was disgusted by the noble.

Annoyance of his own thoughts were filling him and with a big groan, he felt back in the soft fabrics covering his bed. He screwed up his face and sighed loudly. The back of his hand rested on his eyes while he shook his head furiously.

He was too insecure for himself. He wasn’t normally like this. Usually, he was a man with self-confidence others would be jealous of.

A nose poked him in his side. He raised his hand a little bit to see Maddie looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. He smiled and sat up.

“Come here, my good girl!”

She jumped on the big bed huffing at her owner before lying down next to him, so he could cuddle with her. He laid back again, staring at the ceiling while ruffling that thick fur.

We will ask him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a big thanks to [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten)!
> 
> Thanks a lot for your help and showing me that wonderful Discord server!

Chapter 3 

The fight was near, faster than Danny hoped it would.

Nervously, he walked up the hall where he had to wait for the start of the fight. Cicero told him he would meet up with him again before it all started.

He couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening right now. He would fight for his life in a few moments - not really - and had to put up a show. Damn, he wasn’t even sure how to entertain those people. It was weird. Nothing, Danny would normally do...

His family always said Danny was a sweetheart and couldn’t even hurt a single soul. His parents would be devastated to see him here, hurting others and actually liking it. He would never say it in all public, but he was beginning to take pleasure in it more than he initially thought. He was starting to forget who he used to be, doing simply what his status told him to do. Simply because he stood in the arena… His soul felt so free and independent. The training already showed him that he loved to fight and lost himself in it. He could never look his parents in the eyes again.

But all in all, he was still too nervous regarding the fight. Would he be able to entertain the crowd like he should?

He knew what Cicero said: “They wanna see drama, so give them drama!”

Drama… He was never a fan of drama in general, but that was what Gladiator fights were about: the fight about life and death.

Danny’s whole body flinched when someone cleared their throat behind him. Quickly, he turned around just to discover a man.

And damn, that man was packed with muscles. If the teenager didn’t know better, he thought that it could be a gladiator as well. His wavy hair was in a tight and low ponytail and his face was covered in scars. He shuddered at this sight. Who was this guy? Someone dangerous, he was sure about that at least!

He asked with a quite careful voice: “Yes? Can I help you?”

The man’s lips showed a small smile which calmed Danny a little bit down.

“Master Vlad sends me with his best regards and he’s asking to be joined by you after your fight”, the man said slowly, his tone making clear that the younger couldn’t possibly say no.

The young boy swallowed hard while watching every move of the other.

But Danny wanted to know why the noble wanted himself as company. He wasn’t interesting, certainly for a noble to take notice. Just a poor little guy…

Puzzled, he asked why. The other smiled now even more, chuckled in fact. 

“You quite awaken his interest so he would love eating with you and having you as his company!", he explained. His voice now showed a softer tone. But a second later, the man was grinning from one ear to another. “Maybe not only eating if you understand me well, my boy…”

Danny was more than confused by this man, but he nodded to the last words. He did understand. Surely, it was more than obvious the day before that the noble man was interested in him. He still found all that staring absolutely weird.

The younger one turned 18 just last month so having sex in itself wasn’t the problem.

It was more that Danny had practically no practice in it. His last relationship was with his long-known friend Sam and while he was sure, he loved her, it just didn’t match between them. So they broke up, and lost contact with each other. Their separation was especially supported by her rich parents.

However, he also experienced that he loved to take control in sexual situations. But would the older man be submissive in any way? He doubted it. For nobles tended to be dominant in all aspects, expecting all others to submit to their will. It would be odd for the both of them if he went there.

“I don’t think that it is a good idea for me being there”, he began to explain himself, but the other just interrupted him with a chuckle. With a frown, he gave back an annoyed: “What?”

However, the stranger already turned around and walked out of the hall.

“Trust me, he will love you!”

With these words, he left Danny alone with his thoughts. He was sure that Vlad would not appreciate his company if he knew that Danny would never be the submissive boy he possibly hoped for.

Even so, the teenager was curious anyway. He never slept with another man. He imagined it a few times and was intrigued by the act but never tried it. So it would be a nice experience! If it would even happen like this...

Maybe it would be for the best when he went to the noble, making sure that the older man understood that he wasn’t the partner he wished for, and left again. It would be only fair to talk to the man. Also, it was a nobleman and noble men normally got what they wanted. So playing by his rules could only favor Danny...

“It will be okay”, he sighed, wanting to get back in warming up.

But the voice of his trainer interrupted him this time: “What will be okay?”

Danny turned his face to the man, smiling. 

“Nothing important!”

Cicero frowned a little bit, though he didn’t ask for more. Instead he walked over to his trainee and put his hands on his hips.

“Are you ready?”

Danny nodded a little bit, giving him a little grin.

“As ready as I can be, I think!”

Now the trainer laughed again, slapped the younger so hard on the back that he stumbled forward. But Cicero held him in place with a strong grasp.

“A little advice for the fight”, he began, grinning like crazy while he bent down to Danny. “No thinking, only acting! Thinking can cost you the victory.”

Danny nodded again, swallowing his next words to the trainer. Sometimes, the tone of his voice intimidated him so much, so Danny didn’t know anymore what to say.

“Good!”

Cicero slapped his back again before moving from the boy.

Before he too left Danny alone, he turned to him and said with a challenging grin: “I expect a good and entertaining fight, Daniel!”

Back alone, he stared at the place where Cicero vanished for a while. A big growl escaped him and he rubbed his face with his hands. This would be going down so fast… His self-confidence was below zero. He would not only disappoint his parents, but also Cicero!

“Ah, fuck!”

Like he summoned his downfall, the gate to the fighting place opened up for him to go out. He jumped around, staring wildly out on the open field and the bright light.

The fight began… now! Was he really ready? Not really! Could he run away? Most likely not…

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

It was a wonderful and sunny day when Vlad stepped out on the podium for the noble folk. The few nobles who were already sitting in their places looked up when he came near.

But as fast as they looked at him as fast they bowed their heads again. The lioness watched the strangers with mistrust in her eyes while following her owner a few inches behind. 

Vlad walked up to the cot reserved for the emperor and their family and sat down. The arena was filled slowly by common folk as well the noble one. Clearly, it was the perfect day for a nice and engaging fight. But Vlad was more excited about which answer he would get by the kid.

As the arena was filled to the last place, he noticed something. Everyone's eyes were on him, watching every of his moves. He had to introduce the fight… He nearly forgot it! He was the highest status - belonging to the emperor’s family -, so he stood back up. A single gesture silenced the arena.

Maddie's nose poked Vlad in his side, making him smile again.

"Welcome to today's fight! I wish the fighters my luck and I hope” - he underscored his words to make it more clear to everyone - “to be entertained!"

He sat down as the gates raised to open the way for the fighters. Quickly he laid down, fondling the smooth mane of his favorite living being of this world. Maddie huffed happily before she dropped to the floor loudly.

But the applause and cheering of the crowd drowned everything else he could've heard.

Luckily, he didn't need to hear to see Danny walking out the field. 

The crowd got even louder when the teenager and his opponent were standing before each other. They gave each other a signal of respect before turning to the crowd and giving them something to cheer for.

Vlad rolled with his eyes, however the corner of his mouth raised to a small smile nobody could possibly see from their places.

The crowd celebrated the two of them like two heroes coming back from the warfield. It was still… interesting to watch how much the common folk loved these bloody games to their entertainment. But the older man was easily pleased by gladiator fights too, so how could he judge them?

Then, it was like time slowed down as their glances met and all Danny did was nod to the man in agreement.

Vlad understood it easily, now a big grin laid on his face. Now his last hope was that the boy wouldn't be hardly injured in any way, otherwise their dinner would be less enjoyable.

Danny turned around to his training partner and now opponent.

"Let's start this shit!", the other growled under his breath, going into a fighting pose.

Danny followed suit, grinning now like crazy. His heart beat to his head, the blood rushed to his ears. The crowd around him vanished from his thoughts and suddenly it was only him and his opponent. 

Vlad sat straight on his cot. The fight was going to start and he wouldn’t want to miss a second. He was pretty sure that the kid was far better than the most people here in the arena hoped him to be.

The first fist flew towards the young man’s face.

But in the last second, Danny dodged and punched forward to get the other.

The crowd was so entranced by the fight, they couldn’t take their eyes off of it. Vlad was equally as enraptured by the boy’s swift movement. 

“You have to hit him”, the noble murmured under his breath, hand stopping from petting Maddie just for a second. The lioness huffed in annoyance to remind her owner to keep caressing her fur. Subconsciously, he instantly started back again stroking her tender mane.

But the fighter escaped Danny and the next fist hit the younger in the stomach. He startled for a second and promptly the next one hit too. 

Vlad grimaced when the fist struck. He kinda thought more of the child. It was very disappointing.

A sigh left his mouth. He was already sure that he would have to care about the boy later. Vlad had nothing against some good bathroom time with the fighter. But not on their first evening together…

The next hits beat the air out of his lungs. His opponent cornered him, giving him no opportunities to escape. But Danny recovered himself from the blows. After a few other hits, he finally saw his chance to finally fight back.

He hit the other exactly below his chest, making him stagger in place. Next the other’s jaw... 

“Fuck”, his opponent growled under his breath.

If Danny wouldn’t be so lost in the feeling of adrenaline of the fight, he would remind himself that he shouldn’t hit too hard. But he was lost in this feeling of dominance. And damn, he was making sure that the other will never hit again.

He hit one blow after another and lastly, his enemy dropped to the floor.

“Stop”, a voice demanded.

Danny’s mind told him that it was Cicero’s voice and he should definitely stop. He viewed the silenced crowd, dropped his fists. All eyes were on him. The silence nearly killed him in this moment.

He wasn’t entertaining… He fucked up… He-

The loud noise of applauding and cheering got him out of his thoughts. Confused, he looked up to the podiums with wide eyes. Everyone was cheering… for him?

Danny’s gaze shifted to the one he had to impress.

Vlad's eyes met his. A mischievous smirk and a nod. The older one was definitely pleased with his performance. The crowd was also impressed, which they were making very clear with their loud excited commotion they were making. 

At this moment, the teenager just wanted to enjoy the cheering, the adrenaline in his veins and the feeling of freedom. He closed his eyes and opened his arms to present himself.

He did it… he won the fight.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Danny walked up to the slave of the noble for the third time this evening. Skulker eyed the boy again.

Annoyed, he growled: “Am I now clear enough for his majesty?”

He rotated to give the other a better view of his bathed and nicely clothed body. His body was mostly likely red where he had to rub off all the dirt from the fight and when he came back to finally meet the noble man, Skulker sent him away with clothes so fine he was sure this cloth was more worth than himself.

“Better!”, the trained man said with a big grin, opening the door finally for Danny.

The boy rolled his eyes and entered the chamber.

Immediately, his eyes widened in wonder and he looked around in the fancy and expensive room. The mass of gold and marble in this chamber was overwhelming! Now more than ever Danny was sure that he didn’t belong here at all. He would never belong here…

While his eyes were everywhere but the way before him, he realised the lion nearly too late, and he jumped, scared of the large best. 

“That is Maddie”, a voice explained to him in a friendly tone.

His eyes shifted up to the man, lying cozy on a daybed and smiling at the boy.

But Danny’s eyes snapped back to the lioness. The name of the wild beast hadn’t interested him in the slightest. He wanted to know why there was a fucking beast in his chamber!

The lioness looked up to Danny, her light blue eyes found his ice-blue ones and dropped her head again bored.

She seemed to be calm… At least that helped calming him too somewhat... 

“She is my lioness and she is hand-tamed, so be not afraid!”

Hand-tamed… Don’t make me laugh! A beast couldn’t be hand-tamed…

“Yeah, right!”

On the other hand, the hand of the noble, deep in the mane of the lioness, said something else.

Still a bit shaky, he approached the man with a bland smile. Even if the lioness never raised her head again, her eyes still followed the boy on his way. But her owner seemed content, so she stayed calm, closing her eyes again.

The only sitting place was directly next to Vlad and he was sure that was no place for a poor boy like him.

He opened his mouth to ask, where to sit, but Vlad already pointed next to him on the bed.

So, he wanted him to sit there… Danny sighed silently, sitting next to the man. Right away, the other welcomed him with a grin and with some grapes.

“Good fight out there today!”

Danny searched for some lies in these words but couldn’t find any, therefore he said slightly annoyed: “I would be already at home if you didn’t ask for my company!” But the annoyance couldn't hide his flustered tone in his voice.

Why did the noble man compliment him?! It was unfair how shy he got...

But Vlad couldn't do anything other than frown. The boy was no regular? No volunteer?

The truth dawned upon him. “You are a criminal…”, he whispered. It was so obvious, why didn't he know it faster?

Danny looked at the older man in disbelief.

“Yes, I am a thief to be exact...“

The next few minutes both of them just watched each other.

Vlad was thinking about his interest in criminals and how he was always sure, he could help them the best. It was clear that Danny was poor. So he most likely stole food to eat...

Danny started to fidget uneasily. This was extremely uncomfortable. He could feel his nervousness down to his bones! He could swear to himself that he wasn’t what the other expected to get. Still, he had to put up with the staring.

He should have already tell him to fuck off because Danny wasn’t interested in anything he would offer. Most likely due to the fact that Danny was lying to himself, he hoped the man would not try anything.

He was more than interested in meeting this man in other ways than the public would like to know. Despite his inexperience, he would love to get the chance to dominate the man in bed.

The other was still lost in his thoughts, so he decided to speak up. “I am honored by your invitation. But I can’t accept any of those things…”, he started to explain before he got interrupted by a deep toned laugh.

“You definitely deserve this, Daniel! I saw your fighting and you entertained me very well…”

Vlad was unwilling to let the younger go without getting to know him a bit better. “Also-”

"No, listen to me!” The older raised his eyebrows surprised and looked at the kid with big eyes while Danny swallowed the fear creeping up in his bones and continued: “I am not what you possibly imagined!”

Vlad smiled softly. “How about I decide if you meet my expectations?”

The blood froze in his veins at the tone of the other’s voice. It sounded so… soft and caring. Danny was more than willing to hear that more!

Danny gazed up to Vlad. He was so dead. He raised his voice against a man of higher status… he was stupid!

But Vlad stayed calm and collected, just smiling at the boy. In the end, he pointed at the covered table. “The food is still better here than in the cells, I am sure! So why don’t you eat at least a bit, little badger?"

The food was tempting for him. It called his name and seduced him to stay. But also the nickname caught his attention.

"Little badger?"

Vlad smirked at him now, bent towards him.

"You're as cute as one!"

It was this moment, Danny knew, his whole face was a bright red. But he wouldn't lose his tongue.

"What are you then?"

His eyes glittered, challenging him to fight him on this. Vlad responded with a chuckle, taking another grape in his mouth.

"I don't know?", he answered then, grinning victorious. He wanted to lure Danny out of his shyness. "Maybe you can think of a name for me, little badger."

The younger one grinded his teeth. But he couldn't think of a nickname, not yet!

Vlad sat up again, pointing again on the table and reminding the boy: "Eat something, Daniel."

“Okay”, he gave in sighing. “I will eat a little bit...”

He grabbed some expensive looking meat. Actually, what didn’t look expensive in this room? And the food was delicious. Danny moaned a few times thanks to his exploding taste buds. He never thought, food could be this good and delightful.

For the first time in a long time, he was full when he finally stopped eating. He licked his finger blissfully.

The little chuckle next to him got him back into reality.

The older was more than intrigued by the way the poor child was throwing himself in the food. Vlad was now certain from which status he lived in. 

“What?”, Danny asked annoyedly.

Vlad chuckled again. “Nothing!” Vlad assured the boy, taking two glasses of wine. He offered one to the younger while smelling at the wine. Hesitantly, Danny took the glass looking at the deep red liquid. He never drank good wine. Mostly, wine in lower status was mixed with a lot of water to make it affordable. So he sniffed curiously at the wine.

“Cheers, Daniel!”

He held his glass as an offer to toast with him. Danny paused a second before the glasses clinked together. 

“Cheers…”

“Vlad”, he gave permission to the kid, grinning now. Then he put the glass to his lips, taking only a small sip.

Danny smiled a little bit and repeated: “Vlad.”

Not really experienced in drinking wine, he did take a bigger gulp than the noble which earned him a loud laughter as he started to cough a little bit.

He glared at the man, not saying anything more.

But the silence between them wasn’t weird. It was pretty nice and comfortable. Like it was okay for him to be here. Danny could stay a bit more… Just a little…

But he should make clear that Vlad had no chance of him being submissive.

He swallowed the liquid. Seriousness laid in his expression as he glared at the noble one.

"You hopefully know that I am not the submissive type?"

Vlad's eyes met the ice blue ones. He raised his eyebrows confused. "You mean-"

"That I would likely dominate you, not the other way around", Danny agreed, looking down again in his glass and the deep red wine. 

The sudden quietness burdened the teenager. He should've said something earlier. It would've saved them some time but mostly he was sorry for the older man. He did expect something out of this and-

"Daniel", he interrupted Danny's thoughts. The younger looked up to him to see a soft smile and… a light pink blush? "I am… surprised! You didn't seem like a dominant man?"

Danny rolled with his eyes. "I like it to have control, that's all", he explained, drinking the rest of his glass. Then he wanted to stand up.

This night was finally over…

But Vlad was not really to let this attractive young man get away! So he grabbed after the wrist of him.

"You might not be what I expected", he began, starting to smirk a little bit. "But I am… interested."

Danny froze at his place. He stared at the man with wide eyes.

"What?"

Vlad's smirk got even brighter.

"I have no problem being dominated by you, my little badger..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn y'all a little:
> 
> Smut time arrived! So please put on your belt and enjoy the ride!
> 
> (Also still a big thanks to the wonderful [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten) for her beta-read!)

Chapter 4 

For a second, Danny stared at Vlad. Then he started laughing loudly.  
  
No, he definitely misheard it! Not a chance, the nobleman said that he was okay with the teenager being the dominant one!

While Danny started laughing, Vlad’s changed to a confused frown. He couldn’t understand what was so funny.

“Daniel”, he started but got instantly interrupted.

Danny was dripping with sarcasm as he said while rolling with his eyes: “Yeah, totally! A nobleman who would place himself under a beggar. Sure, why not?!”

Their glances again found each other. It was easy to read off Danny’s face that he hadn’t the mood for this today, while on Vlad’s face was nothing more than pure confusion.

“Daniel”, he started right again. This time, the younger didn’t interrupt him…  
  
“You think I am joking, don’t you?”

Danny’s sarcastic smirk vanished from his face as he noticed Vlad’s expression.

“You are serious?”, he asked back, confused and surprised.

In that moment, Vlad sighed, releasing the wrist he had been holding. His hands then raked through his face.

“Yes, I am serious”, he murmured. His murmur immediately was followed by a quiet curse: “Oh cherry buckets”. He hated it when he had to explain that his status didn't automatically mean he was always the dominant person in any situation.

Danny now again gazed at the older man, not quite believing what he had heard. It was like a dream becoming real… But-

“How? Why? I don’t understand!”

With another sigh, the noble pointed to the place next to him. The boy quickly followed his silent plea. 

“What did you not understand? I think I made myself quite clear that I have no problem with you being the dominant one!”

As Vlad looked to the younger, he saw him shaking his head.

“But… You are a noble man, you always get what you want and-”

“I love to be dominant, but not in bed”, Vlad next explained with a soft smile and a wink. “It is one of the few places I can relax…” Again, Vlad’s glance studied Danny intensely. “If you wish to, obviously!”

Now it was the younger’s part to sigh: “This is confusing… I don’t understand…”

His chin was grabbed and his face turned to face the older one who showed him a little smirk.

And then suddenly the other's lips were on his. Danny first opened his eyes wide, then quickly closed them. But the kiss didn't last long before they parted again.

The younger looked up at Vlad. He wasn't sure what to feel. Was that really okay? Was he really allowed to be the dominant one of the two? In any case, he only saw an inviting grin on the other's face. Maybe he should just take this opportunity and enjoy it for as long as he can.

Danny grabbed the noble's face and pulled him in for another kiss. But before their lips could touch, he whispered, "Then get ready!"

In the next moment their lips met again. At first they only moved against each other, but Danny’s tongue quickly found its way into the other’s mouth.

Vlad tasted fantastic. Like fresh fruits, like apples or cherries, but especially the taste of grapes stood out. Danny couldn't get enough of those lips at first. Apparently it seemed to be the same for the older one, since he completely surrendered to Danny’s lips.

The older man laid himself completely back on the couch, pulling the younger by the robe with him. Danny kneeled between the legs of the other so as not to hurt him and leaned on him so that his weight - even if it wasn't so much - did not rest completely on Vlad. The older man's hands laid around Danny’s neck, holding him tightly.

Vlad couldn't remember the last time he had sex. He just hadn't the time to meet in the last few years. But now he needed it all the more. In his opinion, this break was also there to be able to let himself go again. Who better for that to happen with than the young man who had his slim body pressed against his own.

However, Danny broke the kiss, but only to take a deep breath. The older one looked up at him from below, his eyes slightly closed in a lascivious look, and gave him a smile. A smile also formed around Danny’s lips as he viewed the man. Slowly he let his gaze wander over his body. Vlad, however, shuddered under the boy's eyes. His eyes fluttered shut as he ran his hands down his own body. He pulled lightly on the loose fabrics to show Danny a little more skin. He wanted to seduce the young man in every possible way ... And judging by the looks, he managed it easily. A wide grin now stretched across his lips.

"Do you like what you see?"

Danny looked back at Vlad’s gray-blue eyes as he whispered to him. Again he couldn't help but smile gently.

Why could this man be so _cute_ all of a sudden?

It was hard to believe how much Danny suddenly felt like he needed to hold him and not let go. However, it was clear to the younger one that this was no more than just a one-time thing between them. The noble man probably wouldn't even look at him after today. He would soon forget him, just as Danny would go back to his life afterwards without ever thinking about the man again. So the more he was wondering what he was doing, the more he wasted his time inadvertently.

So his hand grabbed the other's chin, a malicious grin played on his lips as he bent over Vlad’s face.

"Yes, it does~"

Immediately his lips caught the other's mouth again. His hands, on the other hand, did not hang on his face this time, but wandered slowly and with relish over the unusual soft skin of the noble. It was intoxicating how good this felt. It erased all thoughts from his mind. His head was overflowing with the emotions, tastes and smells that were enveloping him.

He would definitely enjoy it!  
  
Vlad, however, suppressed several noises that wanted to come out of his mouth. Hell, the teen's hands felt so good on his body. Too good ... In the passionate kiss he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of closeness. As good as it felt, he couldn't wait to see how it went on.

What else would the boy do with him? Would Vlad moan enough that his voice would hate him the next day? Would his rear still be able to take it after all this time?

He wasn't entirely sure, after all, he wasn't the youngest anymore either. However, he would enjoy every second of it! After all, he didn't know when someone would hug him again in the near future.

A low moan left his mouth into the kiss as Danny touched one of his nipples briefly.

Yes, he was definitely no longer used to sexual touch, Vlad thought to himself as a blush colored his face. On the one hand, he felt a little shame when he thought that he was the older one here and should actually keep his composure. On the other hand, he couldn't care less what the younger thought of him. After all, this was nothing more than something that he ordered him to do and accordingly he would certainly keep his mouth shut about the shameful behavior.

However, Vlad felt the boy's mouth twitch up when he heard his moan. Did he find it a little funny, was he already making fun of the older one in his mind or ...?

The renewed intensification of the kiss brought Vlad back out of his doubtful thoughts, tore him completely with him as the tongue of the younger boy explored his mouth. Danny's fingers were now clearly looking for erogenous zones.

They started on Vlad’s sensitive nipples. They circled her playfully before gently pinching. With every pinch came a soft, but horny noise from his throat, which the younger one definitely was keen on hearing.

The next time they breathed, Danny’s lips left Vlad’s mouth and instead they slowly worked their way over his cheek, over to his ear, to his neck. They began to gently caress the delicate skin there. His tongue crept between his lips every now and then to add irritation to his throat.

The older man sighed comfortably between his low moans and put his head back to give the boy more space to let off steam. Whatever the boy did to him, it was something that Vlad hadn't felt in a long time. This pleasant but helpless tingling sensation that asked for more. It was driving him crazy!

In addition, each caress went straight to his groin, which was already more than hard. If he hadn't been ashamed by now, he definitely would be now.

Danny looked up at Vlad for a moment while he sucked gently at the crook of his neck. The other one certainly had nothing against a few marks on his body ... But the sight of Vlad, how his face was slightly twisted with pleasure, his eyes narrowed and his lips inviting were open. It was a picture for the gods, Danny was sure of that!

The sight filled him with even more self-confidence. His lips released his skin with a ‘plop’ when he was sure that the man there would now be adorned with a mark, and worked his way forward.

Eventually Danny’s mouth found its target and he gently wrapped his lips around one of the nipples. Vlad liked this as the younger one could see from his now much louder moaning. The noise immediately traveling straight to his groin, his eyes fluttering briefly when he had to suppress a low sigh.

Being tempted to recapture the older man's lips, Danny bit the nipple gently. Vlad bit his lower lip so as not to moan too loudly, but the younger boy could still hear the moan clearly. It seemed like what the boy was doing to him felt good.

Danny couldn't imagine what was going on in Vlad’s head. The older man was just barely able to dissuade himself from pulling the boy up for a passionate kiss.

He not only wanted to receive, he also wanted to give something back!

So his hands were on his shoulders. While the younger boy continued to caress his chest with the help of his lips and fingers, Vlad briefly clawed his shoulders before he let his hands wander down his back. In doing so, he left red lines on his back. However, Vlad’s goal was not just to stroke the boy.

His goal was another one that he achieved quickly. Danny immediately groaned breathlessly when the older man's hands found his cock.

Oh God! The younger man immediately detached himself fromVlad’schest and instead drove his dick into the older man's hands.

Fuck, that felt incredibly good!

Danny tipped his head back briefly while moaning. He couldn't remember the last time he had touched himself down there, nor when the last time someone else had touched him.

"Fuck," he growled as he bent over the noble man's face again. He wanted so badly to remove the big grin off his face.

But the older one just tilted his head and asked instead, silently: "Am I playing unfairly, little badger?"

Danny didn't beat around the bush and grabbed the other down there - perhaps a little roughly - but the older man only put his head back and the moaning that followed overshadowed all the other noises from before.

"Am I playing unfairly, old man?" Danny whispered back a little defiantly.

Vlad looked back at the boy, happily surprised. He hadn't expected so much cheek! However, it was a welcome change from the way others normally talked to him. In any case, he couldn't be angry with the boy. He liked the way he talked to him. As if they were on the same level ... It was a strange thought for Vlad.

"A little bit, maybe," he replied breathlessly with a smile before winking at the boy. "However, I hope that wasn't all that you can give me?"

Danny immediately felt spurred on to show the man what he could do. A broad grin now also reached his lips as he leaned over one of the other's ears.

"You cheeky little brat will get what you deserve~", He breathed into the other's ear and saw out of the corner of his eye how Vlad instantly turned red again.

So that’s what turned him on? Interesting…

First he fumbled for a way as to how to touch the man, but when the elder unconditionally surrendered his body, Danny's hands became a bit rougher again. While one hand was around the tail, the other wandered over to the older man's cute little bum and playfully pinched it.

Vlad raised his hands and buried his face in them. This boy would definitely be the end of him! Each of his touches sent a pleasant tingling sensation through his body and made him shiver slightly.

Danny enjoyed how the man below reacted to his touch. He just wasn't used to being able to let himself go and be who he wanted to be. All in all, it was a feeling that he would miss leaving this arena.

His second hand now went to the older man's bottom and kneaded him well while he pushed his own hardness against that of the other. A mutual moan left their lips at the same time, which made the younger grin.

It was kind of sad that it was only going to happen once. But Danny forbade himself to think about it again. After all, there was a lot in his life that he didn't want to end, and that included being the toy of some noble man who ran along.

It was just today and after that he could go on living without ever having to think about it again. So he just carried on with what he was doing, trying to suppress his thoughts as much as possible. After all, there would be no point in thinking about it now. After that he would have enough time for it, but now he should first give the man what he had called him here to do.

It also seemed like he was more than good at giving the man what he was here for. At least this was proven by the facial expression of the older man, who with his bright red face tried to hide behind his hands and arms, could hardly muffle out the pleasured groans.

His fingers moved a little further to grab the man's thighs. Danny had lifted the man's hips in one smooth movement, pressing his legs against his chest. His lips found the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, licking slowly before nibbling gently.

Vlad’s throat immediately went dry and he knew that the tip of his dick was glistening wet in the glow of the light. With this pose he was completely at the mercy of the boy. This slightly creepy feeling in his chest only made him hornier.

What was this boy doing to him?

Between his fingers he stared down at himself at the young man, whose lips came ever closer to his member. Impatiently he watched the boy come closer and closer, but always before he would touch him in any way, wander back again. It bothered him that the other was playing with him like that.

So he wiggled his hips impatiently and breathlessly followed: "Daniel, please ~"

The boy peered up at him, grinned on the inside of the thigh. He asked him quietly: "What is it?"

Vlad sighed in annoyance, a brief twitch of his hips upwards only made his impatience clearer.

“Do it!”

But Danny decided he wouldn't give the man what he asked unless he specifically said it. So instead, he continued to caress the noble man's soft skin with the help of his mouth.

"Daniel! Please give it to me!"

Vlad’s voice became more and more pleading and demanding, but the younger one stuck to his decision.

"Apple crumble," gasped Vlad completely dissolved. "Slide your finger in my-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Daniel complied with the request. Except not with his finger, but his tongue. It definitely had the desired result. The older man's body tensed briefly before giving himself up completely to the caresses.

He quickly began to work on the man. His hands held his rear to keep the cheeks apart so that Danny could get closer to him. After a while his tongue drove itself into the hole in small thrusts and Vlad had thrown all shame out of the window when he gave his moans and pleading all the space they needed. The room was filled with his voice and the damp noises Danny was making, causing the heat to rise again in his face.

When Danny pushed a finger into him, he couldn't help but curse out loud: "Cherry bucket!"

If the two were to meet again in the future, Danny made up his mind that he would clearly tease the man for his way of cursing. It was cute how he swore with damn fruits.

But the swearing showed him that he was doing everything right at the moment. So he worked the hole with his tongue and finger before adding another finger. Slowly he began to open up the needy hole.

He followed more his instincts than knowledge of sex between two men. However, he had heard of it before and the rest of his ignorance he filled with what he thought, what he himself might like if he were the one to get it.

Apparently what he was doing to Vlad there, more or less, was really what Vlad had wished the boy would give him. He was kind of proud to see that the man felt so good under his hands.

He raised his head and licked his own lips with relish as he looked at the older man. A teasing grin settled on his lips. He moved his fingers apart in a scissor motion and watched as Vlad's entire face screwed up with pleasure. He was damn sexy how he laid in front of him.

Most of the clothing had already slipped off his body, exposing his entire chest and shoulders, not forgetting his ass, which kept twitching. The long hair was completely out and tousled, which Danny would be sorry for if it didn't look so damn sexy at the moment. Finally, the teenager's gaze was on the older man's face.

The eyes had opened again in the meantime, peering at him with a lascivious look. His lips were parted slightly and Vlad’s tongue ran over them briefly when their eyes met. The best, however, were the noble man's red cheeks and ears.

He just wanted to destroy this man so he couldn't sit on that pretty bum for the next few days. He wanted Vlad’s asshole to never forget him until the end of time.

He drove his two fingers a little deeper into the damp hole, watched under his sharp gaze how Vlad's eyes closed again and a breathless sigh left his lips. His fingers didn't have to search long before he hit the point he'd heard about so often from others.

But the reaction was immediate. Vlad arched his back slightly, moaned loudly again, but this time it was Danny's name. The younger man's face now shone in a bright red tone. But he tried to play it down by simply increasing the broad grin on his lips.

“You like that, admit it~” He whispered to the man, poking his fingers one more time on the point.

Small tears formed in the corner of Vlad’s eye. His whole body was overwhelmed by this feeling that he has been feeling for so long. He swam in the pleasure that the boy triggered in him, already noticed how the climax was approaching.

But he refrained from voicing the desperate and lewd words that wanted to come out of his mouth. He nodded wildly as Danny widened the hole with powerful thrusts.

"Daniel ~", the man began to stammer again and again. He felt his lower abdomen contract.

Danny wasn't stupid either. Of course, he noticed how the other man was getting closer and closer to his climax. Therefore he tried to press deeper to drive the older man crazy.

And he succeeded, because less than a minute later the noble man came beneath him. The semen covered his stomach wall as well as the already ruined clothes. Danny guided the man through his orgasm before carefully removing his fingers.

He rubbed the older man's thighs gently, but initially got no answer. Danny himself had to come down from the high first. His already weakening hardness clearly showed that he hadn't got anything in return, but at the sight that was presented to him he wasn't even angry.

However, he closely watched every movement in the other's face and body. But when Vlad showed no real movements, the young man was briefly worried.

“Vlad? Are you okay? ”He asked quietly.

At first there was no answer, then the older man's lips moved only slightly: "Bed ... tired ..."

Against his will, a smile appeared on Danny's lips. He got up, found a damp cloth, and used it to wipe the sperm off the other's body. When he was done with that, he grabbed the older man, lifted him with little effort, and carried him to the gigantic bed.

With a sigh, he let Vlad fall on it and covered the already asleep man. So he was a lot cuter than expected! But just as Danny turned to leave the room, the noble man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back and onto the bed with him.

"Stay here ..." the man mumbled drowsy. "Sleep…"

Danny sighed - he had hoped to be able to go straight home afterwards, but he lay down with the man. Immediately he was pulled into a tight hug.

A smile fell gently on the teenager's lips as he watched the man sink into the realm of dreams.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

It was a good while before the noble man's grip released Danny again. Of course, the younger one immediately took his chance to slip off the bed.

It was a one-time thing, he didn't have to lie here and sleep in a bed with a man who would forget him from tomorrow on anyway. He didn't have to watch that happen, not thanks...

So he straightened his clothes as he walked towards the door. But just as he was about to open it, it occurred to him that this Skulker was surely still standing in front of the door. He would definitely ask questions if Danny left the room this late in the night. Maybe there was a better way out…?

His gaze fell on the balcony. Quickly - with a little circling around the large lioness - he went out. There he was lucky to find that he could easily climb down onto the battlefield.

When he reached the bottom, he looked up again, his heart grew a little heavy, even if he wouldn't admit it. But there was no point in mourning something that was inappropriate for a man of his status. So he was quickly out of the arena and on the way home, back to his old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be sad, guys! I won't let them part like this ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for Beta'ing <3 Love ya, Goten :3c

Chapter 5

The chirping of birds woke the noble man the next morning. A gentle smile spread across his lips as he immediately remembered the previous night. He also felt a little pain in his rear, but it wouldn't be anything he couldn't take.

Slowly he opened his eyes, awaiting the young and handsome man at his side. But the bed next to him was empty. Vlad immediately sat up and looked around the sun-lit room. However, his partner from last night was nowhere to be seen. Just Maddie, sleepily looking up at her owner. What the…?

"Skulker!"

The door opened immediately. At the panicked tone of his master, Skulker had drawn his sword, which he slowly lowered.

"Where's Daniel?", Vlad asked his assistant impatiently, as he rose from the bed and got up.

He let the clothes fall on the floor. The cum that got on it had dried up and now had to be washed out. These spots were even more proof that it actually happened yesterday and not in Vlad's dreams.

While Skulker finally put his weapon away and looked around the room, Vlad put new fabrics around his slim body.

Apparently his good friend wasn't sure where the boy had gone either. "He hadn't left the room through the front door", Skulker explained calmly, slowly looking back at Vlad. He knew how angry his Master could get when something was stolen from him that he considered as his property. “But he can't be far. Should I have someone look for him?"

It took the older man a moment to respond to the former criminal's question. But in the end he nodded thoughtfully. He didn't even look at him. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the wall in front of him.

"Yes and bring him here after you have found him...", he then ordered with a calmness in his voice that Skulker had rarely heard from Vlad. He was more used to this calmes from his master’s father. The calm before the storm... "You are going to send this Cicero here right away, I have to talk to him."

After a short bow, the guard left the noble man. As much as Vlad himself knew that all of this was no more than a one time thing, he was also aware that at the moment he was just angry that the boy had run away without saying goodbye. He hadn't even had the dignity to face Skulker, but rather likely having disappeared out the window.

His hand reached for the nearest vase that was in his reach, and the next moment it smashed against the next wall. The lioness immediately raised her head in alarm, but when she saw that Vlad was only having one more of his moments, she simply lowered her head, shrugging. Vlad, in turn, took a deep breath and looked at the broken pieces on the floor.

"Apple crumble," he swore under his breath.

That was one of the qualities he clearly acquired from his father. He was way too impulsive sometimes and then unfortunately a vase or plate flew. He never wanted to be like his father, a cold hearted ruler. He wanted to be close to his people... But he shouldn't really have to worry about that, after all, he would never assume a dominant role anyway.

He was embarrassed that he showed his anger like this, that he lost his temper and destroyed another thing, Skulker had to clean up again. He looked at the broken shards on the floor, his lips curled down. He was feeling bad for Skulker, so he bent down to pick up the pieces so Skulker didn’t have to do it and no one saw this except them. A deep sigh escaped his lips. But just as he had cleared the shards aside, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

"Fuck, let the fuck go of me!" But neither of the two guards nor Skulker responded to his request. "I haven't done anything!"

This time the former criminal threw a doubtful look back at the teenager. "I. Have. Done. Nothing!”, he repeated indignantly at the insinuation the look conveyed to him.

The guards pushed him into the halls of the arena without further words and immediately closed the door again. So all of a sudden he was alone with Skulker. Annoyed, he began to rub his arms.

He thought he could get back to life without any problems. His parents hadn't even really noticed that he had been gone for 3 days. They just thought he had been with friends. But his sister Jazz did worry about him! He had someone in his life who cared about him after all…

But a short time later the guards were standing in the door and Skulker dragged him out with the words that he wasn't finished with him yet. Yes, it hadn’t been the best idea to run away like that. Otherwise, bringing him here like a criminal after he paid his duty wasn’t good for Danny’s mood too.

"Well," the boy began again, this time in a composed tone. "What did I do?"

Skulker sighed deeply before waving the boy with him. Then he started walking towards Vlad’s room.

Then the man started to explain, "I think Vlad is mad because you just left him without saying goodbye."

"I didn't know that yesterday I signed an agreement in which I have to tell the man my whereabouts," Danny replied mockingly.

Skulker looked at him through his green eyes, rolled his eyes briefly, before turning back. But the teenager felt that he had to justify himself further.

"Besides, it wasn't more than a one-time deal!"

"Certainly for you," Skulker replied. "For him? I wouldn't be so sure about that."

That made the boy puzzled.

What did the slave mean by that? That Vlad missed him? Yeah, right... There were certainly more than enough others who would be only too happy to get involved in such a relationship with the noble man.

On the other hand, it warmed Danny’s heart to hear that he had been more important to the man than just for one night. Although, it was idiotic to trust that the man saw in him anything but a means to an end.

It was weird for the boy to trust others. After all, he was taught from childhood that he had to take care of himself. Of course, he did not only care for himself but also for his family. But still he was used to a selfish life, which he had also expected from the noble man. Apparently Vlad was different than he had thought…

"Is he expecting an apology?" He asked hesitantly.

Skulker stopped at the door and turned to Danny. There was a pitying look on his face.

"I've known him for a while ... I'm not sure if an apology will be enough..."

Danny nodded at the other's words. Deep down, at that very moment, he felt pure shame at his own behavior. An apology might not be enough, but it might calm him down and give Danny the opportunity to explain himself.

He took a deep breath, then nodded to Skulker, who then opened the door to the chamber.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

It was weird to step into the room after last night. However, the room looked like a small storm had raged in it. Some clay and porcelain shards laid destroyed on the floor. However, the table was still filled with food and drinks, like the evening before.

Vlad was sitting at the table, just pushing a grape into his mouth when he looked up at them. But the younger one could not perceive any facial expressions that could show him what the other was feeling. Cicero in front of the noble man also looked at the two newcomers, but one could clearly see the tension in his face.

Skulker, who was next to Danny, bowed low and Danny quickly followed suit. Vlad eyed the two coldly. The teenager shuddered visibly under his gaze. The older man had suddenly felt different in his behavior. This man wasn't in any way the cute man from last night.

"Rise!"

Immediately the two straightened up. Vlad's expression hadn't changed. He let a grape wander into his mouth, studied them carefully before nodding at Skulker with a short smile.

"Thank you, my friend," he thanked him, pointing invitingly to a seat next to him.

Of course, the other responded directly to the invitation and sat down next to his master. Danny, however, felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation in his body when he was now standing there as if on display. Especially because Vlad's eyes began to study him again.

The silence was overwhelming as everyone seemed to ponder how best to approach the matter.

Ultimately, it was Cicero who broke the silence. He bowed deeply to the noble man. Vlad finally let his eyes off the teenager, who took a deep breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. But now his own gaze fell expectantly on his trainer.

“Lord, please, release Daniel from his mistakes! Show some mercy for him who does not yet understand his place!"

At first nothing came from Vlad. But in the end he made an amused noise, nothing more than a short, arrogant laugh. His deep blue eyes wandered back to Danny. The teenager froze on the spot.

"Do you have anything else to say in your own defense?" The man finally asked the boy.

Danny saw hurt feelings in the other's eyes that he hadn't expected to see. Apparently it had hit Vlad more than Danny realized.

"I-" he began slowly, but the words got stuck in his throat.

Desperate, he looked at his trainer, but he showed him with a clear look that he couldn't help him anymore than he already did. Danny's gaze wandered back to Skulker and his Master, who was still watching him with his attentive eyes. Danny swallowed hard.

"I am sorry! I thought that-"

But again the remaining words got stuck in his throat. Instead, he lowered his gaze to his feet. He just didn't know how to explain it to the man so he wouldn't get mad at him. Though, that ship had sailed if what he had seen in the noble man's eyes was anger. But maybe he could calm him down a little with well-chosen words?

"Leave me alone with Daniel!", now Vlad ordered in a firm voice.

Danny looked up at the man, saw how Skulker gave his master an ambiguous look before he got up and led Cicero out with him. However, Vlad's eyes never left the boy for a second.

So now the two were alone. With a sigh, the noble man got up from his seat, rounded the table with a few long steps and shortly afterwards stood in front of Danny, who stared at him again with wide eyes.

They just looked at each other for a while, no words fell between them. The younger found the silence overwhelming and it drove him crazy not to know what the elder thought about him at the moment.

Finally, Vlad began to speak. “You are not a stupid child, Daniel. So I want to ask you this question. How do you think someone feels when they wake up completely alone, even though their partner promised last night to stay?"

Danny swallowed hard the lump in his throat.

“Betrayed? Hurt?" He answered hesitantly.

His answers made the man nod slightly.

“And what happens if you hurt or betray a man of my status?”, the next question came right after.

Immediately the younger one shuddered at the ice-cold tone the noble man's voice had assumed. Another big lump came down his throat, but this time he couldn't swallow it. His mouth dried up completely.

Vlad sighed slightly annoyed and again put pressure on the teenager with a sharp tone. "What happens then, Daniel?"

"The person is punished?”, finally the meek answer came immediately.

The boy shrugged away from Vlad's cold gaze, made himself small. But the man seemed at least a bit satisfied with his answer, even smiled slightly. His hand ruffled briefly through the younger man's hair.

"Smart boy!" The noble man praised the other softly, but his tone told Danny that he was still not happy. "And you can certainly answer this question for me: Why shouldn't I punish you now, Daniel?"

Just as Vlad asked the question, the boy was unsure what the man wanted to hear. However, he was sure that Vlad would be most satisfied with an honest answer.

So the boy took a deep breath to get rid of the lump in his throat before he began to whisper, “I'm really sorry that I left you alone. I should have stayed after our night together. I wrongly assumed that yesterday evening my duty was fulfilled."

Blue eyes met, stared mercilessly at each other. Danny searched the other's eyes for the answer, whether his words had satisfied him.

"Well we are still talking", Vlad then began, stepping away from the boy and turning back to the table with the delicacies.

Danny's body immediately left the tension that had just filled it. Instead, he looked after the man and watched him poke some cheese with a knife and bring it to his lips. The moment Vlad took a bite off, his own body also startled a little.

However, the noble man continued speaking at the moment when he took another piece of the cheese.

"I enjoyed the last evening very much and would find it a shame if you leave me already", he explained slowly, his gaze jumping over his shoulder to the boy.

A grin now extended over his lips that sent another shiver through the teenager's body.

"That's why I have an offer for you", the older man explained as he turned to the young man and leaned against the table. The blade danced between his fingers. "I forget the whole thing and I won't punish you if you become my personal gladiator!"

Danny's eyes immediately widened at the offer, staring at the man in disbelief.

"Of course there are a few rules", the man continued, even if the boy's wide, ice-blue eyes made him grin even wider. “This contract would only last for the time I will be here. You would fight in my name and serve me in other ways if I choose for you to do so. You follow my orders and you have no right to objections. You will be mine for this time."

Vlad let his words sink in with the boy for a moment, watching him as his gaze became thoughtful - even a little suspicious. The older man laughed softly at what he saw. He rammed the knife into the table, which wobbled briefly through the force. When he looked back at Danny, he noticed that the boy had apparently winced too.

“Not without some payment, of course, little badger! You and your family would drown in riches. I would pay you enough that you wouldn’t have to worry about anything until the end of your life.”

The young fighter's eyes still showed suspicion, but Vlad could tell that he was thinking about it.

Danny stepped a little closer to the man, slowly and carefully looked at him from head to foot before he relaxed a little. His shoulders lost the tension that still easily filled Danny's body.

"You mean that, right?" He asked again.

When the noble man bowed his head slightly in a nod, his face was already brightening.

"And you wouldn't be mad at me anymore?" He asked further, now with a little more hope in his eyes. The boy still knew what was awaiting him, if Vlad was still furious about him.

Vlad grinned a little wider again, his hand pointed directly in front of him.

With a wink he calmly explained, "If you give me a kiss as compensation, I won’t be so mad at you anymore."

The chill that the teenager hoped never to hear again was finally gone from the nobleman’s voice. One thing was clear to him now, that an angry Vlad was not a pretty sight.

Immediately he followed the man's request and stood between the man's legs, who had now completely leaned on and supported himself on the table.

"I'm really sorry", Danny started again, but Vlad interrupted him with a roll of his eyes and a demand growl: "I know, little badger. Now kiss me!"

The younger stretched the last few inches until their lips met. A fight broke out, first between their lips and ultimately between their tongues.

Vlad put his hands on the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Small tears formed in the corner of the teenager's eye when the air ran out, but the older one did not allow him to breathe because of his grip. So he tried to breathe into the kiss, which didn't work out the way he'd imagined.

When he opened his mouth to gasp for air, Vlad's tongue only pushed deeper into Danny's mouth. His fingers dug deeper into Danny's shoulders, making the boy wince in little pain.

When he finally let go, the boy gasped immediately. But his chin was caught by Vlad's finger again before the boy could escape him.

"Daniel, I'll only say it once", the man breathed against his lips and the greedy tone made the younger man shudder. "You are mine now and I never want to see this behavior again. Do you understand?"

Their blue eyes met again. Despite his grip on the younger one's chin, Danny managed a gentle nod. The man immediately gave him a brilliant smile.

"Good boy," he breathed at Danny and contrary to all expectations, this praise went straight to his lower area.

Apparently the man knew what influence his presence was having, because he still did not let go of the boy.

Instead, he ran his thumb over the lower of the two slightly parted lips. Danny's breath caressed the delicate skin of his fingertips and gave his arm light goose bumps.

"I really missed you this morning," he whispered, a gentle smile playing on his lips. "I would have loved you so good this morning ... but you weren't there for my lips."

Danny's eyelids fluttered when images shot in his head of what the man had most possibly been up to with his lips and him. He could only speculate, but he was sure it would have been something indescribably hot and satisfying.

"I'm sorry," he began, but his breath caught in his throat as a hand began to stroke his neck.

Vlad smiled contentedly when he saw the boy melt under his hands. In the back of his mind he still wanted to punish the boy, but by now his mind had shifted to a scene in which he would torture Daniel a bit instead of punishing him publicly. Although the public would certainly like seeing him like that...

"It's all right, little badger." He muttered against the boy's lips, before he completely detached himself from the boy.

He sat back in his seat, his hand pointing to the door to the hall.

"Why don't you bring the gentlemen back into the room before you'll join me again?"

Danny nodded immediately, turned around. While he was still walking to the door, he tried to catch his breath.

The man had it much more in control than expected. Or maybe it was like the fact that Danny just hadn't had a sexual relationship for a long time. Perhaps he just longed for these touches in the moment now that they were offered to him...

He opened the door for the two men with a bright red face, before he turned around again and quickly went back to Vlad. The others followed without a word.

When he reached Vlad's side, the man pulled him onto his lap without further hesitation. The man smirked at him, lifted a single grape to his new lover's red lips.

Danny's eyes searched his own for confirmation that he could stay seated here. After a brief nod from the noble man, he slowly opened his lips to make room for Vlad's fingers and the grape.

Of course he felt Cicero's burning gaze on him. However, he couldn't care less now when Vlad's face showed the satisfaction he had been looking for the whole time.

Vlad let his finger rest on Danny's lower lip for a moment, grinned a bit wider when he noticed how his tongue brushed his fingertips.

His gaze wandered from the flushed face to Cicero, who stared at them with a slightly indignant expression. It was that look on his face that gave him the rest of the satisfaction he needed right now.

But when Cicero's gaze met Vlad's, all emotion disappeared from his face.

"Daniel accepted my offer," he said with a smile.

He tilted his head slightly, raised his eyebrows defiantly when he saw the man bite his tongue. He would love to watch the man embarrass himself and finally give Vlad a reason to punish his worthless life.

But the trainer looked at him with a fixed, unmoved look, even as Vlad began to caress the boy's cheek. The rich man could then see a questioning look on Danny's face nevertheless. He had no intention of answering the boy directly, even if he was tempted to tell him how highly Cicero thought of him. 

"Rejoice! The emperor's fifth son lets one of his fighters fight in the arena for which you are responsible for!"

Again, Vlad's voice dripped with mockery. But besides a scowl and pressed lips, he didn't get to see what he wanted.

However, it took a moment for the coach to bow deeply to the man of higher status.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity and your generosity in not punishing Daniel!"

Immediately a victorious grin extended to Vlad's lips when he heard the man spit the words out between his pressed lips. How his voice dripped with anger, disappointment, and hatred. The noble man was so pleased that at first he forgot how he was talking to him.

Vlad looked back at the boy, whose face was now completely confused. He stole a quick kiss before waving his hand to Skulker.

"No, I have to thank you, Cicero! I hope we will have more opportunities to work so well together in the future."

He saw the hateful look of the trainer behind Danny's head as Skulker led him out of the room again. But then the boy's lips opened and who was Vlad that he denied him an answer to his obvious question.

"I'll be happy to explain to you what's going on with Cicero and me, but first I want to have breakfast, Daniel! You are certainly very hungry too."

The lips closed instantly, followed by a gentle nod before the boy climbed off his lap and sat next to him.

Satisfied with himself, he stroked a few strands from the boy's face before he took a grape and put it back to the boy's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, Vlad is a little more possessive than first thought ;D
> 
> Hopefully, Danny did no mistake in becoming Vlad's personal gladiator! :3c


End file.
